Sparks
by happyboredperson
Summary: "She was tired, but she had to keep working. For Camp Half Blood, for Will, for Annabeth, for Percy Jackson." A collection of drabbles based on prompts. Drabble Three: Tired
1. Rain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. **

**A/N: **To keep me writing, I decided to start a collection of drabbles based on prompts. I'm not sure how many chapter there will be, however, in terms of words, I'm aiming for 100-500 words, although some may be above the limit by a few words. And the title will change when I think of something better.

I apologise for any mistakes and please leave a review.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparks<strong>_

**Rain**

Annabeth Chase rested comfortably on her bed. One knee was raised, as she laid one side of her face restfully on it. She gazed blankly out the window, observing Camp Half Blood in the early morning.

The sound of falling rain filled her ears. She closed her stormy grey eyes, and allowed the rain to soothe the turmoil within her heart.

Things just hadn't been the same ever since the disappearance of Perseus Jackson. He had just disappeared without a trace.

_Gone._

No words of warning, no Iris Messages. No nothing.

She reopened her eyes, and again, stared blankly out the window. She observed the rain, as it hailed down from the skies. It formed puddles in the ground, wetting everything outside, and watering the plants. The sound was comforting as well. The shower of rain sounded like a gentle lullaby, as it sang in its own unique way.

At times like these, she wasn't in the mood to cry. Sure, she was worried about him, but she knew even if it was buried deep down that _her_ Seaweed Brain would be alright. He always had some sort of luck around him that got him out of trouble.

_Always._

In the past, Annabeth hadn't thought much of rain. She knew how it occurred and all, but she never thought it would affect her emotionally. The rain had some sort of power that drew her in, and rinsed her of her troubles.

Annabeth Chase wasn't one to cry, instead, she let the rain cry _for _her.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 254 words

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and thanks for reading. (:<p> 


	2. Winged Runners

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I do own my OC (Amy). **

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. :D I apologise for any mistakes or OOCness.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Winged Runners<strong>

Malcolm looked up from his open book and looked up towards the sky. The flock of birds which had soared across the blue sky had brought back fond memories. Memories before he had discovered he was a demigod son of Athena and entered the dangerous life of being a demigod, as it carried him from the present to his childhood past.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips.

"_I want to fly up in the sky someday," Amy spoke dreamily, gazing up distantly at the sky. Malcolm could have sworn he had seen a glistening sparkle in her brown eyes. She turned around and flashed him a grin, showing her two rows of baby teeth. "I don't want to ride on a plane or a rocket though."_

"_What's your idea then?" Malcolm had asked her curiously. _

"_Winged runners," she grinned. _

"_Like Hermes?" _

"_Yep!" She nodded her head vigorously in approval. _

As luck would have it, Amy just happened to be a demigod as well. And amusingly enough, she was also a devious daughter of Hermes. It wasn't hard to guess what her father had given her as a birthday gift either.

A pair of winged runners.

Malcolm let out a low chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 204 words

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. (:<p>

Thanks again for all the reviews and story alerts.

If you would like, please read, "A Keeper's Journey" on my Fiction Press account. :)


	3. Tired

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N: **I've been slack with writing XD and I'm going to go overseas soon. I'll try to update a Christmas special for all my stories, so if you're interested, keep an eye out. **_No promises_**. Anyway, this drabble may or may not be up to standards, however, I hope you enjoy. I've decided to centre these drabbles on minor characters, because let's face it, they need more attention. XD And for anyone interested, feel free to check out my Wattpad account, under the same username. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tired<strong>

Nyssa yawned loudly but the sound was lost amongst the noise of the Hephaestus cabin.

Her eyes stared tiredly, as she threatened to fall over. She wanted to sleep. She didn't care where she slept, her warm bed, the hard floor, the bunkers of the incomplete Argo II. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

But she couldn't.

The Hephaestus cabin had been working overtime, hammering, sawing, nailing and designing from dawn to dusk. Her break wasn't due to happen for another hour, and even with the desired break, she wasn't going to get much sleep. Perhaps a few hours, but that was it.

And besides, there was too much work to do to even stop for a short nap. Number one priority was given to the little kids, and they were allowed the longest breaks. It wasn't unusual for everyone else to pull all-nighters.

"This is _child labour_!" Leo joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere of the cabin. Laughs followed.

"We should get paid a dozen drachma per hour for this!" Jake Mason added.

Nyssa laughed tiredly, as with several others.

They were all trying to finish a project which would take about a year or more into about one or two months – Nyssa had long forgotten.

She could see Leo hammering by the corner, saw Jake marking measurements, and so many others scattered around the cabin. They may have been working on different things, but one thing remained the same: they were all _tired. _

It was just too much work.

But, it was said that a light shined within the darkness. And perhaps that light was her little ball of sunshine: Will Solace. When the Argo II was finished, Will had sworn on the River Styx that they would do something together.

Maybe a movie or a picnic, he had said.

She was tired, but she had to keep working. For Camp Half Blood, for Will, for Annabeth, for Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 325 words

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and thanks for reading. (:<p> 


End file.
